ta mère on s'connaît pas
by flammula
Summary: Ou désillusions lycéennes et mots compliqués dont on pourrait se passer. Yaoi. Disclamer : copyright à Square Enix, Disney, Hugh Hefner et Prisma Press. Les deux derniers juste parce que je cite des titres...J'espère que j'oublie personne.:3 Bonne lecture


Title: **ta mère on s'connaît pas**  
Category: Games » Kingdom Hearts  
Author: flammula  
Language: French, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Humor/General  
Published: 06-22-10, Updated: 06-22-10  
Chapters: 1, Words: 4,327

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Titre : **Ta mère on s'connaît pas. **Ou désillusions lycéennes et mots compliqués dont on pourrait se passer.

**Note importante** : Certains mots sont choisis avec soin pour être mis là où ils ne le devraient pas. Oh, je vous fais pas un jeu de piste, c'est juste que ça fait partie d'un délire avec Becca (qui est la cause de ce OS, d'ailleurs j'ai installé le bureau des plaintes chez elle) et donc, si il y a un mot pas spécialement utilisé tous les jours qui vous fait bloquer parce que vous savez pas ce que ça veut dire, ou que vous pensiez qu'il voulait dire autre chose…ben c'est normal, c'est fait exprès xD Il sera pas utilisé ni au bon endroit, ni dans le bon sens x3 Des fois je vous aide avec des remarques, des fois non x3 Vive le vocabulaire de la langue française. X3

Règle n°1 : Ne jamais croire tout ce qu'on vous dit. Ne vous forgez une opinion que sur le vécu.

Les récits que lui faisaient ses amis plus âgés avaient nourri ses fantasmes, ses fantasmes avaient nourri ses rêves, ses rêves avaient nourri son morne quotidien de préadolescent.

Ô combien avait-il rêvé de ce moment ? Combien de temps avait-il langui de son arrivée en ce lieu ? Promesse de rencontres inoubliables, de sujets d'apprentissage fascinants, d'idylles dignes des romans de Flaubert …attendez, c'est pas encourageant ça…ils sont pas très heureux ses persos …

Hum. Reprenons-nous. Que n'avait-il était lycéen plus tôt ! (genre c'est possible de toute façon) Se disait-il ce matin en arrivant devant l'établissement scolaire.

Et bordel de merde, s'il avait su c'que c'était en vrai, il aurait redoublé quatre fois chaque classe du collège. Genre, c'est quoi ces attardés qui se baladent dans ce bahut ? Ce matin il arrive, tout heureux de commencer la grande vie, la vraie, la passionnante qu'on a toujours au lycée –comme dans les fanfics, vous voyez le genre ?- et à peine il essaie de faire connaissance qu'un débile à bonnet avec ses abrutis d'acolytes le prennent déjà en grippe, allez savoir pourquoi. Mais c'est vrai que certains détraqueurs de son « rêve américain » lui avaient dit que les lycéens c'est des rebelles, des durs à cuir qui veulent affirmer leur identité dans la violence et dans leur tentative de domination de la langue française et de ses subtilités :

« Wesh, fuck you 'spèce de pédale, t'sais ! Qu'est-ce t'essaie de m'causer, chuis trop pas ton pote ! » Lui a gentiment dit le garçon à bonnet avant d'essayer de lui claquer le beignet. Sora a alors dû se sauver, et comme il était assez frustré, il a été plus vulgaire que jamais. Il lui a fait un bras d'honneur accompagné d'un « ta mère, on s'connait pas ! » tout à fait inapproprié.

D'ailleurs à l'heure qu'il est, il ne se remet toujours pas d'avoir réagit aussi violemment. Lui, Sora Léonhart.

Sérieux, les rencontres inoubliables, voilà hein.

Sora a choisi ce lycée pour être avec ses amis, et il se demande maintenant s'il aurait pas mieux fait d'aller ailleurs. Peut-être que celui d'à côté est mieux ? Et au moins il aurait pas son frère en prof de chimie, qui s'est fait plaisir en le séparant de Roxas d'ailleurs. Son ami est à l'autre bout de la classe, en binôme avec Kairi, alors que lui se retrouve avec …_Xion, quoi. _La jumelle gothique et asociale de Kairi. Cette poisse. Enfin, c'est sa dernière heure de la journée et il rentrera très bientôt pour se plaindre à ses parents. Il collera un procès aux fesses de son paternel pour lui avoir menti sur ce qu'est vraiment le lycée. Il aurait dû se méfier de ce journaliste en carton.

Ils ont quand même évité le pire : la classe de français de Cloud. Roxas n'aurait sans doute pas supporté suivre les cours de son frère. Et puis…à ce qu'il paraît, ils sont soporifiques. Les élèves l'aiment beaucoup, ils disent que c'est pas trop sa faute, son cours serait supers s'il avait pas cette voix….monotone et si douce qu'elle donne envie de dormir.

Ça se voit qu'ils l'ont pas entendu gueuler sur son frère quand il lui piquait ses exemplaires de Playboy. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Roxas s'inquiète de ne plus en trouver dans les affaires de son aîné depuis quelques temps maintenant. Ils s'étaient dit que Cloud avait une copine. Ou qu'il avait viré subitement de bord. Et puis les histoires arrivées à ses oreilles ont fini par le faire arrêter de se poser des questions. C'est simple :

Pour virer aussi vite, il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave. En voyant en début d'après midi leur prof de sport, ils s'étaient dit que ça devait être de sa faute. Cette demoiselle Lockhart avait trop de nibards. Et trop de nibard tue le nibard. Traumatisme Cloudien, il vire pour se trouver des plus plats. Moins de rondeurs, plus de virilité. Mais personne ne serait prêt à parier. Les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train dans le lycée –avant même que Sora et Roxas n'arrivent- et on disait que c'était plutôt le cuir de Léonhart qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de Strife. L'idée est plutôt choquante pour Roxas et Sora, ils sont donc décidés à ne plus se poser de question sur les histoires de cœur de leurs frères ou sur le pourquoi y a plus de porno dans la chambre de Cloud. (Quoi qu'ils disent, est-ce qu'ils se débarrasseront si facilement de leur curiosité maladive ?)

Tiens, et tant qu'on y est, Tifa Lockhart : parlons-en ! Un bourreau d'enfant. Une sadique psychopathe qui ne contrôle pas sa force. C'est un miracle que ses élèves ne terminent pas plus souvent à l'infirmerie avec un os cassé. Ou castrés. Les pires heures de sport de sa vie arrivaient. Elle est adorable, hein. Mais terrifiante. Pas logique ? J'voudrais vous y voir tiens, vous comprendriez.

Quant aux autres cours, pour ceux qu'il avait déjà eus… rien ne changeait du collège. Ca promettait d'être une longue année de seconde.

Il avait choisi l'option Art Plastiques pour avoir un moyen de se détendre un peu…et quand il s'était renseigné sur la prof…

« T'as qui ?

_ Gainsborough.

_ Oh, l'extrémiste écolo qui fait que des fleurs ? Pas d'bol.

_ Certains disent qu'elle est très gentille…

_ Ça ouais, elle est gentille…mais bon. Sacrément ravagée aussi.»

Alors bon, sujets d'apprentissage fascinants, ta mère on s'connaît pas.

En plus il avait pas encore vu Riku puisque les premières et terminales ne reprenaient que le lendemain.

Ah, Riku ! Son dernier espoir (vous savez, promesse d'idylle, tout ça).

Règles n°2 : Les fanfictions sont, comme l'indique leur nom, des fictions. Souvenez-vous-en.

Riku son amour secret, inavouable, interdit. Riku à la chevelure d'argent, aux yeux Aigue-marine, Riku son bel Apollon. L'inaccessible Riku. Hélas. Il n'est même pas sûr que le type soit au courant de son existence. Mais il croit encore aux folles années lycéennes. En plus il est en plein dans la lecture d'une fanfiction qui va trop l'inspirer et l'aider à atteindre le cœur de celui pour qui il se meurt d'amour –oh bon sang, il s'en ferait pleurer, il se sent tellement l'âme d'un poète en cet instant précis. Et….heu, non pas du tout, il n'est pas pédé ! Il n'aime que Riku.

Bref, la rencontre de ses rêves se ferait sûrement le lendemain, ce serait un moment fantasmagorique. Et tant pi si le mot est pas tout à fait approprié, il fait cool ici.

Le lendemain en question, Sora, Kairi et Roxas sont placés à un point stratégique dans la cours du lycée. Dans dix minutes, la sonnerie annoncerait le début des cours, et c'est à ce moment que la plupart des élèves arrivent. Entre les bus scolaires et les moyens de transport de la ville, ils arrivent assez tard, et en masse. Mais Riku n'est pas difficile à repérer dans ce tas grouillant. Non seulement il est grand, mais ses cheveux le démarquent largement des autres.

Et en parlant de cheveux…

« Argenté à 10h, tous à vos postes. » prévient Roxas en mettant sa main devant la bouche comme s'il parlait dans une radio.

Il est temps de mettre leur plan à exécution.

Le blond va se positionner à l'opposé, Kairi se dirige vers le centre de la cour et Sora reste sur place. Il est près de l'entrée, et son plan consiste à la traverser dans sa largeur, sous prétexte de vouloir rejoindre Roxas, au même moment où Riku arrivera. Il lui rentrera dedans par mégarde, et là le coup de foudre transpercera le cœur de sa dulcinée, heu son dulciné, enfin vous voyez quoi. Pour le moment il fait style de chercher un truc dans son sac de cours. D'ailleurs il en sort sa pochette, lève les yeux et jette son sac sur son épaule. Dans le coin de l'œil il voit Riku arriver. Il respire un grand coup, appelle Roxas et se lance.

La collision est plus brutale que prévu, les feuilles dans sa pochette s'éparpillent (heureusement qu'ils sont en début d'année, il avait pas grand-chose). Il a les fesses par terre et Riku le surplombe.

« Pardon j'allais rejoindre mon ami.

Bah fait attention où tu vas, microbe. P'tain ces secondes j'te jure.

Sora ! »

Kairi le rejoint, mais Riku ne porte déjà plus d'attention au microbe en question. Il marche même sur ses feuilles.

POURQUOI ?

Ça ne s'était pas tout à fait passé comme prévu. Roxas arrive et s'agenouille pour aider Sora à ramasser ses affaires. Il lui tend un tas de feuilles dont la première portait un belle emprunte de pas, et de sa main libre il lui fait un salut miliaire assez ridicule.

« Mission échouée, capitaine. »

Sans dec' ?

Mais au moins il a un lot de consolation. La marque de sa chaussure bien marquée sur une feuille. Il va même connaître sa pointure de cette manière. 41. Oh, 41…son nouveau numéro fétiche ! (et….bon, Sora m'a payé des glaces à l'eau de mer, des paopus et un bonnet Mickey pour pas que je révèle son secret, mais à quoi sert un secret sinon à être révélé ? Cette feuille avec l'emprunte de pas de Riku se trouve aujourd'hui dans le fond de du placard de Sora, encadrée et disposée sur un autel dédié à son amour. Avec un chewing-gum qui avait été collé sous la table par le vénéré garçon et récupéré par le vénérant garçon, un bâton de glace, un papier de barre chocolatée, une chaussette trouée, un cahier oublié, un mèche de cheveux arrachée et emmêlée dans un élastique, une serviette pleine de sueur volée sur le banc du cours d'EPS….et d'autres trucs. Flippant hein ? )

Et ça continuera comme ça longtemps. Sora trouvera toujours des excuses pour approcher Riku, lui parler et se faire vanner en retour. Pour le coup de foudre, bah c'est légèrement raté.

Trois mois passent et rien n'évolue. Ah si…Riku a remarqué que Kairi était bien jolie. Les fanfics ont menti.

Promesse d'idylle ? Ta mère, on s'connaît pas.

Règle n°3 réfrénez vos pulsions d'académicien. Les mots compliqués ont pas forcément la classe. (Démonstration faite par un prof)

En fin de compte, la vie de lycéen est donc bien dure pour Sora. Il est bon élève, assure en sport, est apprécié de ses camarades de classe…mais tout ça modérément et il a dû aussi abandonner ses rêves de gloire. Et puis, merde, c'que c'est chiant ! Surtout que sa déception amoureuse le fait atrocement souffrir. C'était de la procrastination.

Mais le pire de tout, ça reste les fois où il entend les rumeurs à propos de son frère Léon et de celui de Roxas, Cloud. Répétons-le, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Léon est prof de chimie, et Cloud est prof de lettres. Rien à voir.

Alors pourquoi Cloud va dans le bâtiment des sciences ?

Piqués de curiosité, Roxas et Sora le suivent discrètement. Le prof de lettres rentre dans une des salles au fond du couloir de chimie. Personne y va jamais alors il pense être tranquille là-bas. Roxas et Sora s'approchent et collent leur oreille à la porte. On entend bouger assez violement de l'autre côté, et puis un bruit sourd, comme quelqu'un qui se fait plaquer contre le mur.

« Oh oui, Léon… ! »

Roxas et Sora se regardent avec des yeux ronds. Ils entre-ouvrent la porte, on ne les remarque pas.

Et c'est là qu'ils les voient : Léon et Cloud sont collés l'un à l'autre, derrière une armoire censée servir à ranger tubes à essai et autre.

Les deux ados les épient malgré eux. Ils savent maintenant ce qui se trame derrière cette rencontre secrète, mais ils peuvent pas s'en empêcher. Curiosité perverse ou paralysie due au choc ? Peu importe, au final ils sont quand même en train de les espionner. Ils se seraient même bien rincé l'œil si ça n'avait pas été leur frère. Oh, mais au lieu de ça, ils auraient un bon élément de marchandage.

C'est torride, ils ne voient rien mais ils entendent. Ils entendent soupirs et gémissements. Puis la voix de Squall, rauque de désir, demande :

« Excite-moi, murmure des mots cochons à mon oreille...

_…nonobstant..., fait la voix de Cloud après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Un moment de silence complet.

_Elle est redescendue. J'y arriverai plus là. »

Oh oui, Sora et Roxas ont de quoi pourrir la vie de leurs profs et frères pour l'éternité.

Règle n°4 : CA N'ARRIVE QU'AUX AUTRES !

Mission n°358/2

Objectif : séduire Riku

Nom de code : Passe la banane au Mog

Rapport entre le nom de code et l'actuelle mission : aucun

Couverture : un sondage pour le cours d'économie : 'êtes vous pour les grillades de chocobo ?'

Degré de falsification du sondage : 100%

Ils avaient tout prévu. Pour paraître naturels, ce serait Roxas qui ferait le premier pas. Pourquoi ça les rendrait plus naturels ? Aucune idée, mais ça paraissait être un bon plan. Et puis travail d'équipe, merde. Il devait s'avancer vers le groupe de Riku, leur demander s'ils voulaient bien répondre à quelques questions rapides, pour leur cours d'éco, et c'est là que Sora entrerait en scène en tendant avec un grand sourire, la feuille de sondage à Riku. Il en profiterait pour lui poser des questions, sympathiser, le faire tomber sous le charme, tout ça.

Et donc, Roxas se lance. Il avance vers le groupe de garçons composé de premières et terminales d'un pas conquérant. Sora lui emboîte le pas. Le blond est décidé, il va pour aborder directement Riku, pourquoi pas.

Quand soudain c'est le drame.

Roxas trébuche sur une pauvre pierre et va pour s'étaler de tout son long sur le bitume, quand deux bras forts et virils –de son point de vue- le rattrapent. Il lève les yeux, leurs regards se croisent, et c'est le coup de foudre.

Sora assiste à la scène un peu plus loin, il les verrait presque au ralenti, avec les violons qui jouent dans le fond, des scintillements et des fleurs sorties de nulle part autour d'eux, sur un fond rose qui jure terriblement avec la couleur rouge pétant des cheveux du sauveur de Roxas.

Ils restent au moins cinq bonnes minutes en mode ralenti ces abrutis, et pendant ce temps, Riku et le reste de la bande se foutent de la gueule de leur pote avant de se lever et prendre le large. Sora aurait bien imité Roxas pour tomber dans les bras de Riku, mais il avait déjà tenté le coup dans les missions 47, 130 et 220, et ça avait pas du tout marché.

Pendant qu'il maudit le destin qui lui en veut tellement, des petits cœurs pétillent dans la bulle qui s'est formée autour de Roxas et l'autre pyromane, là. Alex, Axel, Axe ou peu importe le nom de deo qu'il peut bien avoir. Y a même certains cœurs qui s'échappent de la bulle en question, dont un qui lui atterrit sur la tête et y rebondit et un autre qui manque de peu de lui trouer l'œil.

Un juron plus tard –en fait, toute une flopée de jurons plus tard- et Sora est parti pour aller à son prochain cours.

Le soir, quand Roxas le retrouve pour faire le chemin de retour jusque chez eux, il a encore des cœurs dans les yeux. Sora le regarde et se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« TRAITRE ! » fait-il en se mettant à courir tête baissée.

Roxas qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe le regarde partir. Puis revenir pour courir en pleurant dans l'autre sens.

« C'est pas par là que j'habite » dit-il en passant.

Dans son sillon se trouvaient les mots qu'il avait laissé s'échouer, tels que : traître, chien infidèle, ami déloyal, cacochyme…Roxas les enjambe, assez perplexe, et prend le chemin de chez lui.

Alors ouais, dicton à la con qui dit que ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres, bah…ta mère, on s'connaît pas ! (vous avez le droit de partir en pleurant sur ces mots.)

Règle n°5 : Arrêtez d'idéaliser vos premières fois ! Vous allez être déçus.

Il a rêvé d'une première année au lycée parfaite et idéale. Au lieu de ça, elle a été horrible. Mais en y repensant, ça a toujours été comme ça depuis son entrée en maternelle. Là aussi, il avait cru que les premiers amis qu'il se ferait seraient exceptionnels. Oh, ils l'étaient…pour lui. Pour son ancien lui du moins. Celui qui n'avait pas encore compris qu'ils n'existaient pas vraiment. Vous savez, l'ami de certains enfants qu'on appelle Bogus…Ben lui il en avait deux. Donald et Dingo. Ça avait été un choc quand il avait réussi à se faire à l'idée, et à admettre qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été présents. Le premier vrai ami qu'il a eut, c'est Roxas. Qui s'était lié d'amitié avec lui par pitié au début. Ouais, l'affaire Dingo et Donald avait été ébruitée.

Son premier amour…n'a jamais été partagé. Évidement, les photos ont difficilement des sentiments. (Une star de Blitzball dont il avait accroché le poster au mur. Il avait compris jeune qu'il était attiré par les garçons. Tout en le niant. D'où le 'je suis pas pédé, j'aime que Riku'. Comment ça c'est contradictoire ?) Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Riku, qui ressemble plus à un vrai premier amour d'ailleurs, même si ce n'est toujours pas réciproque. Ce serait bien qu'un jour il lui retourne ses sentiments.

Et son premier baiser. Tout frais, tout neuf. Tout traumatisant qu'il était encore dans son esprit comme s'il était encore en train de le vivre.

Frisson d'horreur.

Oh oui. D'horreur. Ça s'est passé il y a quelques jours. Un soir de tempête, ils étaient seuls. (en fait ses parents étaient juste en train de ronfler à l'étage du dessus et il y avait qu'une petite pluie de printemps dehors. Quand bien même. Ses souvenirs, eux, sont situés dans un contexte cauchemardesque.) Léon avait l'air particulièrement épuisé ce soir là. Il s'était d'ailleurs endormi sur le canapé du salon. C'est lorsque Sora s'est approché de lui pour le réveiller, qu'il s'est retrouvé collé dans les bras de son frère, qui marmonnait du 'Cloud' à toutes les sauces, que c'est arrivé.

Son frère. Sa chair, son sang. Son _propre frère_ lui a roulé la pelle du siècle. Avec la langue et tout. Il avait osé lui faire ça. Sa famille le trahissait, le souillait, lui avait détruit la magie du premier baiser. Ca aurait dû être romantique, plein d'amour tout ça…c'était aberrant.

Sora a hurlé. Il s'est dégagé des bras de son frère, tout tremblant. Et il était parti en courant à la salle de bain pour se récurer la bouche. Manquant de se noyer sous le robinet, se brossant les dents dix fois d'affilé, et faisant autant de fois les bains de bouche qui vont avec. Même après ça, il sentait que ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il a toujours un chewing-gum dans la bouche depuis. Même en classe. Parce qu'il a réussi à maîtriser l'art du 'camouflage chewing-gum le prof me le fera pas jeter à la poubelle'.

Léon ne s'était même pas réveillé ce soir là. Sora l'a retrouvé dans la même position le lendemain matin. Et l'a évité comme la peste.

C'est juré, il n'approchera plus jamais son frère. Surtout quand il dort.

Et maintenant il se retrouve face à Roxas qui vient d'expérimenter l'une des premières fois que Sora n'est pas prêt de connaître. Le pauvre est encore tout tremblant.

Ça fait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il sort avec le fameux Axel qui avait ruiné son plan machiavélique pour conquérir le cœur de Riku. Et apparemment ils en sont déjà au…à_ce_ moment, vous voyez ? (Celui que Cloud et Léon connaissent bien comme on a pu le constater plus tôt)

« J'étais mort de trouille. Je tremblais comme pas permis. Je croyais que j'avais froid, mais c'est impossible avec la chaleur qu'il fait ces derniers jours. J'avais jamais été aussi angoissé. J'en avais des nausées. Sora…, dit Roxas en tournant des yeux larmoyants vers son ami. C'était génial jusqu'à ce qu'il…qu'il…essaie de rentrer. J'ai eu TROP MAL ! J'ai eu tellement mal qu'il a même pas réussi à aller au bout, j'ai dû le terminer à la main. Tellement douloureux que j'ai eu mal au cul pendant trois jours ! »

Les larmes coulent à flot, Sora est figé comme un homme ayant croisé le regard de Méduse. Il n'a rien compris d'autre que le « j'ai eu tellement mal » accompagné de larmes.

Et là, en pensant à ces merveilleuses premières expériences, il serait tenté de dire…bah, « ta mère, on s'connaît pas. »

Alors, après cette révélation terrible que lui a faite Roxas, brisant une fois de plus toutes ses illusions, vous comprenez qu'il ait flippé lorsqu'il a vu arriver un jour Riku près de lui. Riku…à la démarche nonchalante, rejetant ses cheveux lumineux en arrière, d'un geste indolent de la main qui une fois qu'il aperçoit Sora, adopte la démarche aguicheuse, le sourire charmeur et le ralenti qui va avec, le synthé qui joue des notes aigues, le chant d'une voix grave, les murmures 'ouh ! Sexy~ ! Aaaah', la boîte à rythme 'pah la pam cham !'.

« Salut Sora ! Alors…à ce qu'il paraît, une soirée entre toi et moi, seuls, ça te tenterait ? » fait 'monsieur je débarque' en passant un bras autour des épaules du second.

Oui, donc, je disais que vous comprendriez sûrement qu'après ça, Sora ait entendu tout d'un coup les paroles de Roxas résonner dans sa tête, en long, très long écho. 'J'ai eu TROP MAL, TROP Mal, TROp mal, mal,mal,mal,ma….'

Et qu'il soit parti en pleurant.

Et…vous connaissez la phrase de conclusion.

Et pour combler le manque qu'a causé l'absence ou la mini apparition de certains personnages, moi Flammula, je vous offre en exclusivité ….quelques secrets inavouables de nos chers personnages préférés….

Les dix choses dont vous ne vous seriez jamais douté !

- 1 - Léon chante (mal) sous la douche. Sa chanson préférée : « Partir Là-bas » de la petite sirène de Disney :3

- 2 - Cloud pleure devant les dessins animés. Il peut pas s'empêcher de verser une larme quand la maman de Bambi se fait tuer. Ou quand Blanche-Neige est réveillée par son prince. :3 (quoi ? Je vous ai spoilé ?)

- 3 - Riku dort encore avec une peluche. Un dragon en peluche, rapiécé, portant le doux nom de Elliot. (do you remember Peter et Elliot le dragon ? =D)

- 4 - Sora a fait pipi au lit jusqu'à l'âge de 12 ans.

- 5 - Marluxia est allergique au pollen.

- 6 - Roxas lit « Femme Actuelle » (caché dans les 'playboys' de son frère.)

- 7 - Namine a toute une collection de mangas érotiques sous son matelas.

- 8 - Kairi ne sait pas lire. Ne vous étonnez pas de la voir froncer les sourcils lorsqu'ils reçoivent la lettre de Mickey à la fin du KH2. Quand à celle destinée à Sora et signé par elle, Selphie lui a gentiment écrite. :3

- 9 - Axel a parié avec Demyx qu'il serait capable de regarder tous les High School Music Hall d'affilés, et sans pause. Il est actuellement suivi par un psychiatre parce qu'il est devenu pyromane en rupture psychotique. Oui, il a perdu son pari.

-10 - Xemnas se fait appeler Jasmine tous les samedi soirs à partir de 20h. La danse des sept voiles est sa spécialité.

Ndla : Non j'ai toujours pas envie d'en finir avec ma vie, aussi lamentable soit-elle :3


End file.
